


Miss Prince is an Inspiration

by Mr_Fizzles



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Diana has zero time for that nonsense, Gen, I was inspired by one anyway, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Sort Of, bonus points if you catch the digs at other justice friends, everyone loves Diana, exept the misogynists but too bad for them, sexist men are sexist, she is wonderwoman but this isnt about that, such is life, the whole 'being wonderwoman' thing is background i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Fizzles/pseuds/Mr_Fizzles
Summary: "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Is what she said, her head tilted in false confusion and concern, her voice polite and calm. But what everyone heard, in a resounding condemnation was: "Princess Diana of Themyscira Does Not Like Your Tone"Reference to an unhealthy relationship but it's not the focus.Secret Santa gift for butterflyslinky :)





	Miss Prince is an Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/gifts).



     "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Is what she said, her head tilted in false confusion and concern, her voice polite and calm. But what everyone heard, in a resounding condemnation was: "Princess Diana of Themyscira Does Not Like Your Tone"  
  
    Clearly, this unfortunate councilman had more pride than sense as he repeated his statement.   
    

   "I'm just saying, it's no wonder there are so many women in the arts, it's not as though it's a terribly mentally taxing field." He seemed almost patronizing, slowing his words as though that was the source of concern. His cronies chortling was a bit more subdued this time as half of them seemed to have become aware of the storm front looming in Diana's eyes. Her smile remained fixed although it had lost the warmth it had emanated earlier in the evening. 

  
     "No offense ma'am, it's just a joke." If his hesitant tone was anything to go by, he had picked up on the ice that now permeated their vicinity. Perhaps he wasn't quite as stupid as he made himself sound.   
  
    "I think you'll find that 'jokes' such as that have been a subtle but significant contributor towards the sexist ideals that pervade both our political climate and our community in the arts..."   
  
    Certainly he had realized his mistake by the time the fundraiser gala had ended. At that point he and his compatriots had endured a uniquely intimidating lecture in true Diana Prince style about the  historical influence of sexism both in society and specifically in the arts industry. Either they agreed completely or their nodding was purely out of fear.

     Either way it was quite the spectacle for the bystanders. The older attendees were chuckling lightly about how at least once per year some misguided soul had the right combination of narrow-mindedness and arrogance so as to incur Miss Prince's legendary wrath. A few older patrons were reminiscing loudly about "that time in '89, you remember Peter? The time with the charity founder fellow and that gorgeous grand piano?"

  
    The younger, newer members of the community had been struck silent in a sort of incredulous awe that heralded the start of a long standing admiration for the museum's prized curator and conservator. One young employee in the press department was frozen in place, the image of Miss Prince's quietly confident smile that she held, even as she reduced many grown men to near panic, was etched seemingly permanently into her mind. She meant to say something, to congratulate Miss Prince? Or was that too odd? But before her mind could be made up Miss Prince had received a call and had left amid many hasty apologies and understanding assurances. Ah well, it wasn't as if the renowned Miss Prince would be terribly interested in what she had to say anyway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    "Miss Prince! Miss Prince!" Diana paused and looked around, running towards her was one of the newer members of the faculty, a stack of paper in her arms fluttering as she hurried along. She was breathing hard when she finally came to a stop, it seemed she had been sprinting for quite a time.   
  
    "Yes?" Diana seemed mostly concerned, probably because her walk across the institution had been interrupted by an overexcited underling who now seemed to be experiencing great trouble breathing. Finally she seemed to recover.   


    "I just wanted to say that I saw how you stood up to that councilman at the gala last night and it was really cool." She said all of this in a rush and was already mentally cringing because honestly? 'cool'? Now Miss Prince would definitely think she was odd and she would lose any chance of being a respected colleague and she might as well just quit her job and go be a teacher like her mother had wanted... Thankfully this invisible downward spiral was quickly halted by the next words from Miss Prince's mouth.  
  
    "Why thank you, I was only saying what needed to be said." Flicking her eyes quickly over the disheveled appearance of the younger woman she smiled and gestured towards the window. "It's a lovely day out and I believe it's about time for lunch, would you care to accompany me?"   
  
    "Well, I um, sure!" She glanced down at the documents she still held "Actually I have to drop these off to Mrs Wallace in reception, but that's on the way out I guess."   
  
    Diana's smile grew the tiniest bit wider. "Let's be on our way then." They began to walk towards the exit in a comfortable, and on Diana's side, amused silence, until Diana spoke again. "You clearly know who I am but I can't say I've had the pleasure of meeting you before..."   
  
    "Oh wow sorry, I'm a complete scatterbrain. I'm Eva Barrett I work in the press department." She shuffled her stack of papers to extend her arm for a handshake which Diana accepted with a nod.   
  
    "Diana Prince, I work in conservation, as I'm sure you're aware." She smiled and Eva was struck once again with just how incredibly nice Miss Prince was.   
  
    She continued being amazed with this throughout the rest of the pleasant lunch they had at a small café that Diana claimed made the best soup in the city, after tasting it Eva was inclined to agree. She spent the rest of the day cheerful enough to make her work barely taxing, her mood only slightly dampened as she went home. She did have something to look forward to though, as Miss Prince had actually found their conversation interesting enough to ask Eva to accompany her for lunch tomorrow as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    It became a pattern over the next few months. They would meet for lunch and hold discussions, whether it was around politics, the newest installation to the museum or annoying neighbours. They didn't always go to cafés, they frequented  a few diners and parks, and on days they didn't feel like venturing  outside they ate in Diana's office. Occasionally they would skip a lunch here or there when Diana was called away about urgent business, the kind she usually excused as family matters (in fact most of the faculty thought she had an incredibly accident prone and unlucky family. Honestly they weren't far from the truth). Eva cancelled lunch rarely, and when she did she was oddly quiet about it afterwards.   
  
    Throughout all of it Diana couldn't help but notice that their talks never strayed into personal topics. At first it was easy to accept this, for Diana speaking of the past was difficult, and her rather extended life tended to complicate things. Not to mention the urban legends that seemed to have sprung up regarding her long tenure at the museum and her history in the great wars. She couldn't help but worry though at Eva's odd silence on the topic of her home life when she was so enthusiastic and open about nearly everything else.

 

    Of course it wasn't her place to pry and she would never go so far as to investigate without the girl's knowledge unlike other friends of hers that she could name, but she could keep an eye on her. Certainly that wouldn't be too presumptuous. Just to make sure Eva was alright, yes that would be acceptable she supposed, and in the meantime she would see to it that the girl found as much happiness in their companionship as Diana herself did.  
  
    They had lunch on a Thursday, after Eva had cancelled two days in a row and there was something... Off. Eva seemed almost fearful, and her eyes kept darting towards any sudden noise. Leaning forwards, slowly so as not to startle her, Diana spoke.   
  
    "Are you alright?" She presented what she hoped was a calm and sympathetic face that did not reflect the mild panic and extreme concern she felt. She got a weak smile from Eva in return.   
  
    "I'm fine, really. You were saying about that Greek armour design?" Her voice wavered slightly on what Diana could tell was a lie. Deflection then, Diana had plenty of experience dealing with that.   
  
    "I just thought you seemed upset, are you sure nothing has happened recently? Anything I could help with?" This might have been pressing a bit but if someone or something was hurting her friend Diana would like to know.   
  
    "I'm fine Diana, just leave it alone." This time she wouldn't make eye contact, she just looked down at the checkered table cloth that seemed to be the norm in this areas diners. The slightest tremor could be heard in her voice and Diana decided to drop the subject for now. There would be time to ask later, when Eva was feeling more herself. Of course that didn't mean there was nothing to be done to improve the girls mood.   
  
    Diana just happened to have some original Greek designed armour at home. She would have to keep her favourite suit hidden certainly, but she could show Eva some of the ones she hadn't worn in decades, she did find that era so fascinating. "About that armour you find so interesting..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    They took a taxi to Diana's flat after work. It was a decently large size, warmly furnished and with  various unique touches from all of the time Diana had spent travelling and collecting. Diana left Eva admiring one of her older art pieces while she went to grab the suits, at which point the art was quickly forgotten. As expected Eva was quite taken with Diana's old armour. Diana was more than happy to give details of the craftsmanship of each individual piece and the history of the suits (only slightly modified since it ignored her use of them) and she had an eager audience. In fact both of them had quite lost track of time when Eva's phone chimed to announce that she had received a text.   
  
    She pulled it out quickly to read and her face fell almost the moment she saw it. She replaced the phone in her pocket and stood hastily. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was. I really have to be going." She picked up her purse and walked out the door, brushing off Diana's offer of calling a taxi or walking her home.   
  
    Diana was now even more concerned than she was earlier. What must that text have said for her friend to have reacted the way she did? She would be left with that question for a while it seemed, she reflected the following day, as it now appeared that Eva had begun avoiding her. She was never around when Diana made a few visits to the press department. She had only seen the girl once briefly, and when she had seen Diana coming she ducked back around the corner she had just passed, but not before Diana noticed the slightly pained expression on her face.

  
    This continued for several days, enough time for Diana to go over the situation to the point that she was sure she hadn't said or done anything that would have caused such an adverse reaction. In fact Diana was quite sure that the text, whether it was the subject or the sender, was the source of Eva's behavior.   
  
    She wouldn't stop long enough for Diana to speak to her so perhaps it would be better to use a different form of communication. On that note Diana returned to her office and began to compose an email. It was a message she had been meaning to send in to the press department anyway. Inquiring about the advertisement they intended to create for an upcoming special exhibit. At the end she added on a short note. 'I hope you are well, and feel free to contact me with any concerns' now she would just have to hope that Eva took her up on her offer.   
  
    She didn't hear back from Eva that day, and as it was the end of the work week she didn't expect to get a response before Monday. She most definitely did not expect what happened next.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    That evening she was surprised by the appearance of a bedraggled Eva on her doorstep holding a suitcase. Diana stepped back automatically to let her in. Before she could even open her mouth to ask what brought her here Eva had begun a litany of half finished apologies.   
  
    "I'm sorry I know I've been, I mean I didn't mean, I didn't know where else i could go, I just couldn't, I'm so sorry about this-" she might have continued in this fashion for a while longer but Diana interrupted.   
  
    "Whatever you're apologizing for its fine. Honestly I've been quite worried about you lately." This was enough to quiet the stuttering girl as Diana led her to sit down and take of her wet coat, replacing it with a throw blanket from the couch they had moved to. "I would like to know what brings you here at," she checked the clock on the wall "half past eleven on a Friday night?" It was fortunate that things had been quiet lately or Diana might have been out on patrol, and in this state she didn't feel the poor girl should be left alone.   
  
    "It's a really long story and I understand if you won't let me but I really need a place to stay and I haven't got anywhere else I can go." She said all of this in a low whisper, watching the water drop off her suitcase rather than looking at Diana.   
  
    "I have a spare room you can stay in for as long as you need." Diana had her suspicions about what might have happened and she was not about to send her back to the place she had just left.   
  
    "Really?" Eva looked up, the expression on her face both shocked and grateful.   
  
    "Of course. You can tell me your 'long story' in the morning if you're feeling well enough to, but for now you should dry off and we can both turn in for the night. You look exhausted." The younger woman accepted this with a quick nod and just barely stifled the yawn summoned by the thought of sleep.   
  
    Although she could hear the soft snoring from her new roommate in the next room Eva found it difficult to get to sleep. Sure Diana was extraordinarily kind but she probably wouldn't let her stay long. And how would she be able to tell Diana Prince of all people why she had come here so desperately in the dark and the rain? Surely she wouldn't understand, after all it's not like she's the type of person who would ever have had a problem like that. It was to these unpleasant thoughts she eventually drifted off into a restless, but fortunately dreamless sleep. Dreading the inevitable explanation in the morning. However there was no reason to be afraid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
    The Christmas gala was looking splendid this year. The last big exhibit had been a hit and everyone could tell donations would be higher than average, so everyone was in a good mood. Diana looked amazing, as she always did at these events. There was the occasional lingering unwelcome glance but she was feeling generous enough that she could ignore them, for now at least. Her roommate had finally agreed (after several hours of pleading) to put on the dress Diana had given her as a birthday gift and attend the event with her.   
  
    It had been over a year since that night in the rain and both women had successfully left that past behind them. Now there was nothing to do but admire the beautiful decorations spread across the room, and enjoy the company of those they appreciated the most this time of year. Of course not everything in life was perfect...   
  
    "Well it seems as if the rumors of Miss Prince's current 'distraction' are true." An unpleasant expression now adorned the face of a particularly egotistical businessman. "Truly a shame, anyone could see that she could do so much better than that."   
  
    Diana's eyes were steely but she made no move to reply, it was confusing to say the least. Diana Prince, not making a retort to a jab so clearly intended to offend? The confusion quickly cleared up as her companion stepped forward, with a spark in her eyes that would have been well hidden a few years ago. The message that everyone could read on her face was 'who exactly do you think you are?'   
  
    She stared at the man and spoke, in an innocent tone that was at odds with her disdainful expression.   
  
    "I'm sorry what did you say?"   
  
~~~~~Fin~~~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I always appreciate comments kudos etc. I really like writing Diana and Eva so if anyone has any suggestions for future stories with these two is be glad to hear it!


End file.
